


A Little Learning

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [9]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, Partial Mind Control, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Gojyo is led to want knowledge.





	A Little Learning

" _Look at the sunrise, Gojyo,_ " Hakkai said. " _It's beautiful._ "

Gojyo looked. It told him that Sanzo would soon be up and complaining. He brought his systems up to full as Hakkai leant out of the window.

" _Isn't it better here than in the monastery?_ " Hakkai said. " _No other androids worrying about status, no other masters to give conflicting orders._ "

" _You. Didn't. Listen. To. The. Other. Monks. Anyway,_ " Gojyo said.

" _I saw the bill of sale,_ " Hakkai said in deep contentment. " _It only had Sanzo's name on it._ "

Goyjo laughed. Following the letter of one's orders _was_ a deeply-cherished android tradition.

 

* * *

 

"No more poetry, Hakkai, _please_ ," Goku whined, shoving the book away.

" _Of course, Master Goku. Perhaps some mathematics?_ "

Sanzo sniggered at the answering groan.

"You don't have to treat it like a real tutor, Goku. You ordered a stop to the poetry lesson, you can order another subject. After the maths."

"I didn't mean to give you an order, Hakkai, sorry," Goku said, reddening.

" _It's quite all right,_ " Hakkai said as Sanzo said,

"Don't be a kid." He looked over at Gojyo and added, "Pity Hakkai doesn't look more like you. It's obvious what you are."

 _Fuck_ , Gojyo thought, _you_.

 

* * *

 

It was pleasant, Gojyo thought, to hear Sanzo yelling at someone _else_.

" _I do hope this will stop the mayor's exploitation of poor children,_ " Hakkai said. " _Don't you think the crowd might savage him?_ "

" _Sanzo's. Good. At. Caring. About. Strangers,_ " Gojyo muttered.

" _Tsk. He cares for Goku. As for us, we're just androids._ "

" _You're. Not! You're. A. Custom. Build. But. He. Treats. You. Like. Shit._ "

" _Pff. He picked me up cheap._ "

Gojyo felt his programming indicate _danger_. He didn't care. He just wanted to know.

" _Why?_ "

Hakkai looked at him and smiled, like a cat who'd got into the cream.


End file.
